Whitewater's Leader Ceremony
=Whitewater's Leader Ceremony= :Lives #Morningcloud: A Mother's Love #Marigoldfoot: Nobility #Sunstrike: Faith #Gorse: Loyalty #Brackenheart: Mentoring #Skywhisker: Bravery #Mudstorm: Truth #Mousestar: Patience #Wind: Power RP A white-pelted cat made her way across the now silent moor, a dilute calico following behind her silently still mourning the death of their former leader. The white molly glanced behind her with the one eye she could still see out of. "We're almost there," Meadowleaf answered the molly's the silent question that Whitewater had been about to ask. The blue-eyed molly turned back to face forward as a large cave, shimmering in blue light, appeared ahead. The cave's entrance darkened as she stopped to peek in. "This where I stay," Meadowleaf spoke in a soft voice, eyes wary of the cave. Despite being a medicine cat, Wind herself had made it a rule of nobody accompanying any leader into the dark and desolate cave. Whitewater nodded before shivering and eyeing the dark cave. Here we go, she thought before slowly walking into the cave. She heard a few flutters from above signaling that bats lived in here as well. After a ten minute walk through the narrow and winding tunnels of the cave she came to a stop to see a silvery-blue stone in the center of the cave that gave off a white light. The cave was dimly lit up by this stone. Whitewater quickly made her way to it observing the cave before curling up and finally resting her head on the ground. The tip of her nose barely touching the stone, immediately sleep took over. When she woke, Whitewater was no longer in the cave she had fallen asleep in but now on a eerily quiet moor. Looking around she noticed nine shadows, nine cats. Some she recognized, others she didn't. Whitewater first watched as a silver tortoiseshell cat stepped forward. It was her mother. Morningcloud. Whitewater opened her mouth but found no words. "Welcome, Whitewater." The former WindClan warrior greeted her only daughter and child. Whitewater met her mother's calm blue eyes. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" She asked. "Yes, I'm ready." The white molly said watching as the sky darkened a little, sunset. Shouldn't it be almost dark by now? "With this life I give you a mother's love. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits.." Morningcloud's blue gaze watched her daughter as she touched her nose to the white cat's. Whitewater felt the pain more than it normally should have been. The silver tortoiseshell molly stepped back letting another tortoiseshell forward. Marigoldfoot, Cypresstail's mother. 14:34, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldfoot padded over, with long, graceful strides. "Greetings, Whitewater," she murmured, her voice the sound of wind blowing through the leaves of a forest. She leaned forward, touching her nose gently to Whitewater's. "With this life I give you nobility. Use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code," she murmured in a gentle, but firm voice. 16:28, October 31, 2016 (UTC) After the pain had subsided from that life, Whitewater looked up to see none other that her childhood friend, Sunstrike. Her eyes lit up with both joy and sadness as she watched the white splashed brown tabby molly walk forward. "With this life I give you I give you faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the time of disaster." Next stepped forward a funny looking tom with fur that stuck out. His voice was very deep and hoarse as though he had been screaming a while. "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." Next was a familiar tom. Brackenheart, he had died shortly before Whitewater was made an apprentice. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." After the pain once more subsided Whitewater stood in front of Cypresstai's father, Skywhisker. 16:38, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Skywhisker stepped forward, head held high and proud. He touched his nose to Whitewater's. "With this life I give you bravery. Use it when you must protect your Clan, even if it means facing your worst fear," he murmured. 16:44, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Next was Mudstorm, Bumblestrike's father. He had died very recently and it was quite a shock to see the tom here now. "With this life I give you truth. Use it well to reveal the truth when no one else can." The muddy brown tabby stepped back. Next was..Mousestar. The now newly deceased leader dipped her head, once young again. "Greetings, Whitewater. You have done well." She said with no complications in her speaking. "With this life I give you patience. Use it well when ruling your Clan." The former WindClan leader stepped and a ancient looking cat stepped forward. "Greetings, Whitewater. I am Wind, founder of WindClan. It makes me proud to see my Clan thriving with such young warriors and new life." She said eyes bright. The molly then began. "With this life I give you power. Use it well when governing others." She paused. "I hail you by your new name, Whitestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." With that said White''water'' - no White''star'' closed her eyes and the next she opened them she was back in the cave with a new life and new name. 19:22, October 31, 2016 (UTC)